


A-so-bi-ma-shou!

by quivershiver



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Aquariums, Beach Sex, Beaches, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivershiver/pseuds/quivershiver
Summary: Dia's invited Kanan and Mari on a tour at the aquarium where she works. Other stuff happens, too.I CANT SPOIL EVERYTHING FOR YALL OK *GOD*Title from Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM because I couldn't come up with anything better.





	A-so-bi-ma-shou!

**Author's Note:**

> read the end notes for sum pictures to go along w the second half of the story ;*

As she swings their hands back and forth, Mari asks Kanan, "Do you think they have otters? They're so cute~!" Kanan doesn't need to even ponder it; she's been to her fair share of aquariums. Mari has, too, but Mari's also been known to ask some pretty dumb questions sometimes. "Probably. We could just ask Dia when we- Oh, there she is! Dia-chan!" From across the lobby, Dia can be seen talking to a young couple. She seems a little more animated than normal, and her face changes to something more neutral when she sees Kanan and Mari, the latter waving to her. The couple moves on to the entrance of an exhibit after Dia excuses herself.    
"I'm glad you guys made it!" she exclaims when she finally approaches the other two. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kanan responds with a smile, giving her a hug. Mari, of course, purrs that Dia looks "positively salacious" in her uniform. The latter blushes but manages, "I always look this good." Gotta maintain that image. "Now, are you ready to go on the tour, or do you want to look around a little bit first?" she says, pushing the conversation forward. Both Kanan and Mari agree on going ahead with the tour.

 

♡♡♡

  
The girls can barely keep up with their guide as she moves from exhibit to exhibit, listing off as many facts as she can. "She's going way too fast.." Mari laments under her breath. "Yeah, I don't think my brain is registering any of this," Kanan says on an exhale. They're at a section on sea cucumbers, and the two nearly miss Dia's question as she takes one out of the touch pool. "Do you wanna touch one?" she prompts eagerly. "Ahh.. Are you sure it isn’t slimy?" Mari hesitates with a bit of a face, “It’s been a while but I remember them being kinda slimy.” Dia shakes her head quickly. "They're very soft, actually! Go ahead- touch!" she beams. "One of my co-workers compares their skin to leather, but I think it's more like suede." Mari feels no less reassured, but goes for it anyway, if only for Dia's sake. She's slow going, but finally her fingertips touch the sea cucumber. "OH!" she exclaims, surprised. "You're right, Dia-chan! It IS soft!" Dia concludes, mentally, that this is the best day she's had in a long time. "Hey, let me feel, too," Kanan chimes in, "I haven't touched one of these since middle school."

  
♡♡♡

  
Kanan's driving the car when Mari asks, "Would you guys rather just eat at my place?" Dia doesn't trust her cooking too much, not really, but as a college student she's pretty sick of fast food anyways. Kanan spends a lot of time at Mari's, and therefore a lot of time with her food, and she laughs when Dia comments on the blonde's cooking. They agree that it's a little scary but still better than McDonalds.   
Mari's only a little bit offended. It be like that.   
Back at the house, Dia and Kanan chit chat about their day at the aquarium and how cool the jellyfish looked with the colorful lights behind them. Mari's got her stuffed otter sitting on the counter nearby while she cooks dinner. Mari SAYS that its harihari-nabe, but only God knows what else she's throwing in. Dia remarks on the dish and Mari acts like everyone and their mother has had it before.   
Lucky for them, it ends up tasting pretty damn good.

  
♡♡♡

  
Dia's red as a cherry and honestly, it takes everything Kanan has to keep from laughing out loud. Shoulda known that this is what she was gonna change into. "Don't you think that it would be fun, Kanan-chan? I bet you're holding back a lot right now," Mari simpers, wearing a lacy amethyst corset and black panties that practically show her whole ass. "Stop messing around!" Dia practically shrieks. "Oh, but it's NOT joke, Dia-chan~ I'm being completely serious."   
Kanan admits to herself that she's.. definitely interested, but she doubts Dia would agree to wriggling around naked on a beach.    
"Fine. Fine!"   
Kanan whips her head around from where she was gazing at the blonde's exposed thighs to look at Dia, who is starting to stand up from their place on the.. towel? It's WAY too big to be a beach towel, but leave it to Mari to go above and beyond. "R-really? You wanna go through with this?" Kanan prods, wanting to make sure she's not just succumbing to what she can only think of as peer pressure. Or Cute Girl Pressure. Or maybe just Mari Pressure.    
"As long as nobody sees us, and we don't fall asleep out here.. yes."   
"Wow. Okay, cool. Alright."   
Mari practically jumps onto Dia from where she was standing at the edge of the oversized blanket. "Dammit, Mari, watch the sand!" Dia shouts angrily.   
Getting right into this, huh? Kanan's glad she wore something cuter (and matching) today… until she sees Dia’s underwear. The bra is red and lacy and so very  _ her,  _ and her panties aren’t quite the same color as her bra but one can tell that effort was put into the choice. All in all, she’s so unnervingly sexy that somehow Kanan feels kind of underdressed in her green bra and panties, lacy as they may be. Mari bought them for her, though, and seems happy to see her wearing them. 

 

♡♡♡

  
"God," Dia breathes, pushing her bangs back with one hand. "Where the hell were-" she cuts herself off with a grunt, "where were you even hiding it?"   
Mari grins and answers, "In between my boobs." Classy. Kanan knows the toy; it looks to be a simple bullet, but it's got the power of something thrice its size. She'd wonder how a bullet can pack that much of a punch, but she's familiar Mari's toys. She knows well enough to expect the unexpected. 'Poor Dia,' she thinks.   
Kanan kisses her lips swollen.    
When Dia starts getting more vocal, Kanan lets her mouth move lower. She wants to hear everything. Before taking Dia's bra off, she asks for permission to use her mouth. The response she receives is a very sharp 'yes', and she accidentally flings the bra far enough for it to land in the sand. She feels a little guilty since it looked so nice, but there's more pressing matters at hand. Like Dia's hand, which is literally pressing against Kanan's left tit. She asks to take her bra off, too. "I wanna feel you," she begs, low and needy, and Kanan suddenly really fucking wishes Mari brought out a second bullet. 

  
♡♡♡

  
When Dia comes, it's with a breathy moan and a strained face that's way hotter than it should be.   
There's a moment where Mari's sitting there, incredibly satisfied with herself, and then she's pulling her own underwear off as quickly as she can while still being gentle with them. Now, they can see a cord hanging from her opening and oh my god she's had a bullet inside of herself the whole goddamn time. She's practically dripping as she starts to rub herself and, though she's a little pissed, Kanan can't help but move to go assist her via mouth. Dia moves too, though, and puts her hand on the other's shoulder. "Wait," she insists, "Wait. Lay down." The diver is on her back in the blink of an eye.

  
♡♡♡

  
Mari's using the second bullet on her clit and Dia's mouth is so fucking good. "Have," she fists her hand in the blanket, "you ever done this before? You have to have done this before." She doesn't get a response but she figures she doesn't actually need one. Dia isn't really the promiscuous type. None of them are, really; not with each other around.   
Dia flicks her tongue over Kanan's clit and she gasps as her eyes roll back into her head a little. The former does it again and when Kanan looks back down at her, she regrets it immediately. Dia's gaze is beyond sultry and it dares her to cum then and there.   
When Mari comes, her eyes are wide open and her moan is a high keen. Not long, but desperate enough by the way it sounds. She lets herself fall back onto the blanket and she gives a breathy laugh. "You guys are really.." she starts but doesn't continue. Kanan looks over at her, and the blonde's legs are positioned just perfectly and God she can't hold on any longer, she can't, and she chokes out a moan that was sticking in her throat. 

Mari's perfectly happy walking back up to the house in just her corset and panties. Dia puts on her shirt and steals Kanan's shorts (because "jeans are too much right now"). Kanan's fine wearing the shirt she had on before, even though her bra wasn't covered in sand like Dia's was. She put up a fuss but still declines Kanan's offer to wash it by hand. "It'll be fine in the washing machine," she scoffs. "It was only like, 10 bucks anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> my friend gave me a prompt about dia being really excited + gushing w facts at an aquarium with kanan and mari, and im like OH DUDE I GOT THIS  
> and then i was like, oh shit actually what if they fucked in the bathrooms but THEN i was like eh theres three of em and i wanted to do it when the aquarium closed and blah blah blah. i went with the beach scene instead and i guess im pretty happy with how it came out  
> tl;dr my friend gave me a prompt and i took it and ran to another idea instead  
>   
> OH HERES THE SEXY LINGERIE EVERYONES WEARIN  
> https://slushle.tumblr.com/asobimashou cuz ao3 wont let me link like a Real Man


End file.
